


"It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach" - Jim Moriarty

by november_ash



Series: It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach - Writing Prompt [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader falls in love with Jim Moriarty, but he has some other plans with them.





	"It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach" - Jim Moriarty

With fast movements you try to get away from Jim. But it is meaningless. The room was too small and you too hurt. With a wild look Jim approaches you and wants to say something, but his phone rings. You recognize the melody and unintentionally think of your first meeting with him.

-Flashback-

It was a pleasant day and you were just walking with your dog when you felt watched. You look around, but you can not discover anyone. You keep going, now a little faster. But the feeling remains. Finally, you stop and take a closer look. You see nothing, but hear a phone ring. Staying Alive. But who was this person?

You received the answer a few days later when a letter reached you. There was no sender specified. After some consideration, you finally decide to open the letter. It contained a pressed flower of your favorite variety and an abbreviation: JM. You pull your eyebrows together. You never told anyone about it. You turn around and throw the letter in the bin. You just would not think about it anymore.

But the letters do not stop. By now you have a whole box of these letters. They were short texts in a lively handwriting. Always signed with JM. He tells you his story and you're always close to tears. But again and again come letters that you do not like so much. He writes things there that you have never told anyone. Your loneliness, your pain. It feels like this JM understands you. You fall in love with him and start looking for him. You know, for some unknown reason, that he continues to persecute you. But you are never lucky.

Until one day a man stands at your door. "Let's go out." You shake your head. "I do not know you". You want to close the door, but the man intervenes. "You know me, I'm Jim." You are skeptical. "JM?", You finally ask and he nods. You smile and relax. "I have to change," you say, but Moriarty shakes his head. "You're beautiful, you do not have to dress differently for me." You only wear jogging pants and a long shirt. Quickly put on your shoes and take your keys off the hook.

Together you go to the park. You talk and then go for a drink. The whole time Jim is extremely friendly and touches you again and again seemingly by chance. You're floating on Cloud 7 all the time. When you're back in front of your apartment, you're feeling a bit strange. Your field of vision seems to blur and you lean on Jim for support. He puts you in his arms and then everything goes dark.

-Flashback end-

You wake up, but Jim is not back yet. You lie flat on the floor and your heart is racing. What's left is the question of why he does it all with you. He keeps telling you that he loves you. But why does he hurt you then? You turn on your side and feel the wounds on the left arm burst open again. Maybe you're lucky and bleeding to death before coming back. You think about your home and the tears are flowing. You do not want anything more than home.

But your wish is not increased. Jim's henchmen come into the room and lift you up. They stand against a wall and then stand next to you so they do not fall. Jim enters the room. He holds something small in his hand. You turn your head and try to figure out what it is. But no chance, you can not recognize it. Jim comes up to you and gives you a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry it ends like this. It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach." He pulls out the small object and now you realize what it is. A butterfly knife. He stands by and you startle. The henchmen release you and you fall to the ground. Your field of vision is getting darker, until you finally feel nothing.


End file.
